


Happy Birthday Twins

by DanteLoyal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Gen, Happy Birthday!, M/M, Male MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteLoyal/pseuds/DanteLoyal
Summary: It is Saeyoung and Saeran's birthday, why not have a party?





	Happy Birthday Twins

Saeyoung was sitting by his desk, typing away for a new program what would make cat noises whenever someone press a key on their phone.

Late present for dear Zen it was!

His brother, Saeran, was sat in front of the TV, watching a comedy show but, unsurprisingly, not laughing.

As he finished typing the last bit of the program and hacked it into Zen’s phone, he could practically hear Zen screaming from here, the red head turned to his brother and swivelled his chair to him.

“Saeran!” He attempted to spook him, the response was Saeran glaring at the hacker making him jump away and helplessly plead for mercy.

He was happy that it got his brother to smile.

Standing up from the floor he had fallen onto, Saeyoung made his way back to the ice cream eating twin.

“Saeran” He asked, jumping over the couch instead of walking around it “what do you think everyone is doing? They haven’t invited us anywhere or called even…”

Lowering the TV volume, he set the tub of ice cream on a table “Probably a birthday party, most likely at a place far from here, like close to Jumin’s I’m guessing”

“Wow~ how do you know?! Tell me dear brother!” Saeyoung pinched Searan’s cheeks causing him to get thrown to the floor.

“Ow…” Saeran didn’t respond to him.

“I knew because A, it’s our birthdays, B, MC has been staying at Jumin’s the last few days so it has to be close to him” It was only simple logic.

Saeyoung jumped up from the floor in excitement “Our birthdays?! When did that happen?!” He looked down at Saeran who blinked, bored.

“I NEED TO GET YOU A PRESENT! How can the great God Seven be so horrible to forget his own brother’s birthday!” Grabbing his phone, he ran towards his and MCs bedroom.

“It’s yours too dumbass…” He sighed, knowing he wasn’t heard.

As he reached for the remote, an eerie tune came on, he remembered the song, Mysterious Clues, was what MC called it, the brunette had set it as his own ringtone of his phone.

Picking up the phone he answered “Hello-” “Saeran, can you go to the store with Saeyoung? I need… chocolate” A feeling of fear crept up Saeran’s spine, whenever MC needed chocolate, it wasn’t a good idea to ignore the ‘request’. For a guy, he ate chocolate like nothing else.

“W- what for?” MC was one of the few things that could actually be scary to Saeran, it may be incredibly difficult to make the man angry, but when angry it was a thing to be scared of.

“Just do it… please? And bring Saeyoung! I’ll know if you don’t!” The line went silent as MC hung up.

With a tired sigh, he checked the time, almost 8pm.

“Saeyoung, come here” he got no response “MC needs chocolate” he was almost tackled by the frantic hacker running past him.

Walking to the door, Saeran stopped his brother, “He asked both of us to go for some reason…” Smiling with glee, Saeyoung joyfully hugged Saeran before dragging him outside.

As they walked down the side of the road, both noticed a black car following them, a while away but, moving slowly.

As both were about to start running the car sped up to them and stopped, slight curiosity made them stop as well.

Two men stepped out from behind them and pushed them into the car, doors locking behind them. Frantic, both tried to escape as someone spoke.

“We have them Mr. Han”

“Good, bring them to the hall”

The car drove off.

* * *

At a large building, the car stopped, doors unlocking, the twins jumped out of the car.

A few moments later the passenger door opened, Jumin stepped out. Brushing off his suit, he turned to them.

“Hello Saeyoung, Saeran, I apologise for bringing you here like that, follow me if you will” he started towards a set of double doors.

Extremely confused, both followed the raven-haired man as he stood in front of the doors, they stopped just behind him.

“Well, you two must open the doors, I’m certainly not going to do it” He fixed his cufflink and stared at the twins with a neutral expression, but a hint of excitement in his eyes.

The two looked to each other, and then to the door.

Sighing, both twins put a hand on one door each and pushed.

Light shone from the room inside, as their eyes adjusted, they saw people walking around the room carrying items, mainly wrapped boxes and drinks. Even some people they didn’t expect to see again.

The front of the room was filled with tables covered in red clothes, every table having a single wrapped box and card on it. Windows lined with tiny 1’s, 0’s and cake cut-outs.

Balloons of every possible color floated on the roof while words of love were attached to the walls.

To the side was a long table filled with snack consisting of chips, soda, some fruit, ice cream or other sweets.

MC was in the middle of the room adjusting a gift on a table but turned to them as the door shut, the twins not having realised they stepped in.

MC turned his attention to Jumin “I told you not yet~” He dropped his shoulders as he whined before turning back to them with a smile.

“Guys, everyone, they’re here! Come on!” He waved everyone to him.

[Mystic Messenger OP](https://youtu.be/OaikIIljhmI?t=4s)

Everyone in the RFA stood before Saeyoung and Saeran: MC Choi, Saeyoung’s lover, Zen Ryu, resident narcissist/brother figure, Yoosung Kim, cheerful and loving friend, Jaehee Kang, hard working workaholic, Jumin Han, robotic cat lover, and Rika, ex-party planner/slow acquaintance.

Saeyoung turned to his brother, for the first time in a too long, he had a big happy smile on, tears in his eyes.

He understood why, he was the same.

But, once again, they were remined that this is where home is, where they are loved and belong, where they are happiest.

“Happy birthday!”


End file.
